The Adarian
by Pollanna
Summary: Basically what if the adventures of Polgara and Garion did not stop at the Mallorean? What if the destinies had not joined? What if a third adventure hand only just begun? What if Kal Torak wasn't dead? My story is about a young girl named Adana who has t
1. Default Chapter

The New Destiny  
The Prophecy  
  
She who will become not the child of light but the daughter of light,  
  
She must journey to the land of the scarred ones to join a sacred union.  
  
She must be accompanied by thee Ancient and beloved,  
  
And thine daughter also, the king of the horse people,  
  
And the cloth cut from the trade. Also there shalt be ,  
  
The twins, brothers joined by speech and mind.  
  
The woman who watched now shalt do for in this battle,  
  
Men shalt not be the heroes, but the destroyers.  
  
The daughter of light must choose to join with,  
  
There shalt be a sign made aware only unto thee Ancient and beloved,  
  
When thy sees this sign thou must start your journey.  
  
The Daughter of light will be observed by a shaft on light unnatural,  
  
This light will infuse with the beauty of the Necessity and she shalt choose the fate of the world.  
  
Do not interfere mine beloved daughter who hast covered heir ancestors,  
  
For she must go alone and see the horror of the child of dark,  
  
The woman who watches will now protect in form of natural cause.  
  
One must sacrifice what was once two, but do not loose faith.  
  
When the mountain doth crack the choice must be made  
  
Before the moon doth wane,  
  
It shall not happen in the land of the scarred ones,  
  
But in thine own home ground,  
  
Thou thinkest thy shalt loose it but in the end  
  
If good doth prevail the combined power shall bring it back.  
  
The Godslayer must come but not fight,  
  
He shalt be there to protect this time not challenge.  
  
When the new flower opens the choice shalt be complete  
  
The new destiny will be born  
  
The cloth cut from the trade act as the guide,  
  
The son of the Great Bear must come when he hears.  
  
The sound of the Daughter of Light's first laugh,  
  
Will give thee the sign my beloved new brother,  
  
That Torak doth awaken and the lands of the west are under threat,  
  
Once more, from the combined force of the East.  
  
When thou reaches the eye of the storm,  
  
Thine beloved daughter must choose who must stay and who must go.  
  
The Horse lord King has the job of conquering fear,  
  
When he proves the unknown it is a sign that,  
  
The daughter of Light hath defied her captors.  
  
When the Ancient and Beloved sees two owls become one,  
  
Thine lost and loved daughter will return.  
  
Not as she once was but to fulfil the Necessity.  
  
Thou shalt be joined again by the archer and the Knight Protector,  
  
When they together laugh that shalt be a sign.  
  
The Daughter of the light will be gone,  
  
But shall return again more beloved than before.  
  
Journey to the land of the cat eyed ones,  
  
Where thou shalt be safe.  
  
When the reluctant one makes their choice,  
  
The world will shudder, this a sign that  
  
The maimed one has awakened and the incarcerated one  
  
Now sees the light of day again.  
  
Go not out ye who have the beloved gift,  
  
On the day after the eye thou shalt be spirited away.  
  
Mine beloved daughter listen not to your head but to your heart,  
  
The maimed and accursed now loves not you.  
  
The lost one must come back if not for a few moments,  
  
To free the grief of the ancient and beloved.  
  
In the land of the dormant one,  
  
Thou shalt encounter a man who,  
  
Will save thee so do not destroy him.  
  
Let my beloved Daughter of Light not know of this until she comes of age,  
  
For if she does the maimed will awaken too early.  
  
He shalt push her young mind let that not happen,  
  
The Queen of the World must not grieve of the loss.  
  
She must go and be not afraid for if you do you will be blessed.  
  
On the day of no moon the joining must take place,  
  
If the maimed has been not chosen he must watch.  
  
The pain of loss will rip his heart and he will finally perish.  
  
Everything that he hath changed will be as it once was,  
  
And the Gods will walk the Earth again. If you're interested in me carrying on send me a review if not tell me what's wrong with it and I'll start again. I say again this is only the Prologue to my story.  
  
Pollanna 


	2. Thief of Passion Chapter 1

The Adarian  
Part 1 Thief of Passion  
The Rivan Queen felt the familiar tightness and called quietly,  
  
"Aunt Pol it's time, I think."  
  
The familiar lavender eyes of Polgara the Sorceress looked down warmly on Ce'Nedra.  
  
"Don't worry dear we'll be fine, just let me go and shoo the men away, they always get under foot."  
  
Ce'Nedra sighed and laid back down on the soft bed of her rooms in the rivan palace. She soon would have another beautiful baby and maybe she could name this one. Being part of a prophecy definitely made her social status higher than any other Queen in the world but having your life controlled wasn't as much fun any more.  
  
Suddenly she was aware of a faint blue glow to her left. She rolled over in shock but saw nothing,  
  
"Despair not my beloved child of Nedra for thou hast saved the world in many ways. But your daughter must be named Adana for she doth have a purpose to fill in this world. Thou must also play again but thou will triumph and thy shalt combine two nations. Be well my beloved child be well."  
  
Ce'Nedra looked in shock as the voice died away and the blue glow faded. The sound of Aunt Pol's voice brought her back to Earth with a bump, as did the coming of her child.  
  
"What was that all about dear?" asked Aunt Pol absently as she padded about carrying jugs of hot water, towels and blankets.  
  
"Someone told me my baby's name again." Sighed Ce'Nedra a little grumpily.  
  
"Oh that would be my Master Aldur dear. You should feel honoured that he chose your daughter's name."  
  
"Yes I know but it's getting a little tiring."  
  
"Don't worry dear you can soon have another one."  
  
Ce'Nedra blushed as Aunt Pol smiled at her, even Ce'Nedra wasn't invincible she could blush sometimes! Pol's mother Poledra came in and beckoned quietly to her daughter. She looked very grave and Pol went immediately.  
  
"What's the matter mother? You look like someone's died."  
  
"Don't try and be clever Pol we aren't supposed to deliver this baby. I have been told that we must take to our owl form and when we hear the baby's first cry we must merge. As we do this a shaft of light is supposed to fall on Ce'Nedra's baby."  
  
"But mother who will deliver the baby?"  
  
"The Necessity will, only it will poses your father."  
  
Pol burst out laughing, "That's ridiculous mother! Father can't deliver a baby!"  
  
"I don't see what is funny Pol. It's a very grave situation. If your father drops that baby on the head it'll die."  
  
"What are we going to tell Ce'Nedra, she will completely break down with worry."  
  
"It's simple dear, we tell her when we go that way she can't argue with us."  
  
Polgara looked at her mother suspiciously, "Don't look at me like that Pol it's the way it's supposed to happen. If you ant to go and argue with the destinies then that's up to you. But until you get a reasonable argument together I suggest you do what it says."  
  
Pol had such a looked of embarrassment that her mother laughed at her. "Don't worry they aren't about to let your father drop the child who's decision controls the fate of the world."  
  
Pol looked staggered, "But I thought that ended when we destroyed Zandramas?" she gasped.  
  
"Well it didn't Pol. The twins received a new prophecy and it says that this is the baby we've been waiting for."  
  
Ce'Nedra's cries got louder and suddenly Pol said, "I guess I'll go and make her something to ease the pain."  
  
"Remember Pol, not a word and when we tell her let me do the talking. I'll go and get him and he can wait outside until he's needed."  
  
Polgara nodded and hurried off to the kitchens to make a draft to ease Ce'Nedra's labour pains.  
  
Poledra went quietly back into Ce'Nedra's room. "How is it dear. Pol's just gone to get you something to ease the pain."  
  
"Poledra you'd think it would get easier with time but it doesn't does it? I've had three now and it still hurt just as much."  
  
"It's just one of those things dear." Poledra sighed, propping Ce'Nedra up. "I have a little errand to run and it's not due for a while yet. Pol will be here in w while. Try and take your mind off it dear it'll seem quicker that way."  
  
Ce'Nedra nodded and picked up her copy of Polgara's biography. Poledra smiled at Ce'Nedra's choice and hurried off to find her husband.  
  
She found him up in the tower of the Citadel discussing the usual things with the Alorn Rulers. She knocked for the sake of custom but didn't bother to wait for someone to say "come in."  
  
"One thinks it would be a good idea if one's beloved would come to talk with one about a recent event."  
  
Belgarath looked up quizzically at his wife he knew what it meant but he didn't understand why she had to be so cryptic. He hated things like that, it gave him a headache.  
  
"Coming dear." He got up from the table made his apologies and left Garion and the others to it.  
  
"One wonders why one has suddenly started using the form of ones language from so long ago."  
  
"I just didn't want anyone to think it was important that's all. Ce'Nedra's gone into labour but here's the catch. The master told me that you have to deliver the Baby."  
  
"WHAT!!" Belgarath cried! "ME?!"  
  
"Calm down dear the necessity will help you. Polgara and I have another job to do. The twins are fairly certain that this is what is supposed to happen."  
  
Belgarath nodded, he was getting too old for this job any way but delivering babies! Then a notion came to him,  
  
"What have you told Ce'Nedra?"  
  
"She doesn't know yet and she's not going to know until we have to go. We'd better hurry her baby is nearly due. A few tips, tell her to breathe a lot she'll know what you mean. Oh and when you have washed the baby go and stand in front of the window"  
  
"If you say so dear." Belgarath replied glumly. This wasn't going to be pleasant.  
  
They arrived at the door of Ce'Nedra's room. "Stay here and don't get in the way until I come out. You'll hear from the way Ce'Nedra reacts when you have to go in."  
  
Poledra walked in calmly and Belgarath heard her soothing voice calming Ce'Nedra down.  
  
"Pol it's time to go now."  
  
"If you say so mother, I still don't trust father."  
  
"Well you should by now Pol. Just looked at him for a while and you'll see just how deep his heart is."  
  
"You didn't have to say that it's ruined 3000 year of being nasty to him."  
  
"I'm going to tell Ce'Nedra now. Send your thought out to your father he's outside."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Ce'Nedra dear Pol and I have a little job to do."  
  
"Yes Pol"  
  
"But it's nearly time! Who's going to deliver my baby?"  
  
"It's nearly time for you now."  
  
"Your grandfather will. No come along Pol it's time to go."  
  
"Alright Pol."  
  
"NO! YOU COME BACK HERE PLAESE!!!"  
  
"And father,"  
  
"Calm down Ce'Nedra he knows exactly what to do."  
  
"Yes Pol."  
  
"But Grandmother he's a he's a."  
  
"Don't mess it up Old Wolf. You'll be the first thing that baby sees. Don't give it the wrong impressions."  
  
"Ah what dear?"  
  
"Be well Pol and calm down. I know exactly what to do."  
  
"He's a man"  
  
"Well done Ce'Nedra I made that assumption the first time I saw myself of course it course it might have taken you a little longer. The fact that everybody refers to me as a him might give it away though don't you think?"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Belgarath winced it was the first time someone had said that since Beldin had gone. He had been so close to Beldin but now all that he had were memories. He pushed his emotions aside once more and tried to distract Ce'Nedra.  
  
"So what are you going to call it?"  
  
"You can stop calling it and it it's going to be a she and her names going to be Adana according to Aldur." Said Ce'Nedra with all the warmth of an ice berg.  
  
"I guess you didn't get to choose the name then?"  
  
"No." was the reply.  
  
(I have no idea what happens in child birth so I'm going to skip a bit. Use your imagination and for a bit of fun let's say the Belgarath had cold hands!)  
  
Belgarath looked down at the new born infant. It had hair the colour of sun shine and her eyes were as blue as the sea on a summer's day.  
  
"Beldaran," whispered Belgarath.  
  
He walked over to the window, the tiny baby wrapped in pure white blankets. As the sun rose to owls flew from opposite ends of the palace as they met at the point of the sun in the sky they seemed to become one. Their wings let a single ray of light fall onto the baby in his arms.  
  
He gasped, "Welcome to the world my beloved Daughter of Light."  
There u r my first proper chappie. Hope u like it. If u don't tell wot's wrong and I'll improve on my further chapters. T hope u like the plot of my story so far. Pay attention to the prophecy at the beginning for this part of my story. Each new bit will have a new prophecy so looke 4 clues as 2 wot's going to happen in there. Pleez rvw my story and tell ani1 u know who's interested in this stuff cos I need 2 know wot u like bout my story.  
  
Pollanna 


End file.
